


Kinktober Day 9: Double Penetration w/Stucky

by sweeterthanthis



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A little stucky, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis
Summary: A continuation/conclusion of Kinktober Day 3. You and Steve finally decide to invite Bucky into your bed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134725
Kudos: 84





	Kinktober Day 9: Double Penetration w/Stucky

Like any other night, you knew he was there. Tucked away in the shadows just watching you.

Steve’s hands were warm against your skin, palms splayed out on your stomach and working their way up towards your breasts.

He knew you were being watched, that you had been every night that week. If anything, it served to turn him on even more. He’d fucked you beautifully every night, and you were certain it had something to do with Bucky.

Steve knew what you were planning, smirking at you each time your eyes met his; he almost looked excited at the thought of watching his best friend fucking you. His soft lips brushed against your pebbled nipples, sucking them in between his teeth one after the other.

You straddled his lap, raised up on your knees and fingernails raking his expansive back; his rock-hard cock resting against your inner thigh while he ravaged you with his mouth.

“Fuck, Steve…” You moaned; eyes trained on the shadow in the doorway just like always.

Rolling you onto your back, his tongue running a wet trail down your stomach, he planted a soft kiss on your soft mound. His breath fanned against your sensitive flesh, your legs falling open willingly to allow him access to your aching centre.

“Such a pretty pussy, baby.” Steve praised, his lips grazing across your clit.

His mouth was hot, his tongue completing a slow, languid stripe, his lips suckling at your pussy lips while you writhed beneath his grasp.

Thoughts of Bucky fuelled your pleasure, wondering what it would feel like to have him feasting between your thighs. You shuffled up the mattress, head lulling over the edge to get a better look at him.

You could see him, his cock in hand as he jerked it. In the moment, you just couldn’t help yourself. Lifting your head you looked down at Steve, sucking your bottom lip between your teeth.

“Please…” you begged, and he knew instantly what it was that you desired. He kissed his way down your thigh, whispering permission against your skin as you rolled over onto your stomach. Holding your hand out, butterflies fluttering in your tummy at the thought of it finally happening, you went for it.

“Bucky, baby. C’mere.”

You watched as he froze, unable to see the look on his face. The tension in the air was palpable, only the sounds of Steve’s lips worshipping the backs of your thighs present until he spoke too.

“It’s okay, Buck.” Steve soothed, sitting back on his knees behind you, fingertips tracing the curve of your spine. “You want her, right? Wanna touch her? She’s so fucking soft.”

He stepped forward, his eyes aflame with lust and cock still in hand. Sitting up on your knees, you held out both hands; Steve’s hands cupping your breasts, his fingertips grazing your nipples.

Bucky stood before you, cool metal stinging against your cheek as your eyes locked with his. Deep ocean pools, full of torment and anguish; they were mesmerising, and you wondered how you’d never noticed just how much.

“Touch me,” you whispered, your fingertips gripping the hem of his shirt. His tongue swept across his bottom lip, hands reaching out to run the curve of your waist, your whole body shuddering at the sensation. “More.”

You felt Steve’s lips twitch against the nape of your neck, one hand moving further and resting on your abdomen; fingertips dipping down, just a breath from your clit.

Your flattened your palms against Bucky’s stomach, solid muscle rippling through your fingers as you lifted his shirt up over his head. His breathing was heavy, warmth fanning your face as his nose brushed against yours

Raking your nails down his chest, the most delicious moan escaped his throat. Steve’s teeth nipped at your pulse point; his eyes trained on Bucky in anticipation.

“Kiss her, Buck.”

His lips met yours in the softest of kisses, his tongue gently massaging against yours as one hand cupped your jaw. Passion grew quickly, his free hand kneading your breast, rolling your nipple between his fingertips. That, coupled with the Steve’s gentle strokes across your swollen clit, had you floating.

“Oh god, yes…” you whimpered, trapped between two of the most beautiful men you’d ever laid eyes on. You could feel their cocks, Steve’s pressed up against your back while Bucky’s throbbed against your stomach.

“She’s so fucking perfect, Steve.” The sound of his voice made your heart swell and your pussy pulsate, his stubble scratching against the hollow of your throat, exploring you with his mouth. 

“Wait until you taste her. Like peaches, I swear.”

You listened to them, their praise ringing in your ears while they kissed every inch of your torso, Bucky’s mouth encasing your nipples one after the other.

You felt yourself fall backwards, Steve’s soft, warm hands there to catch you before you hit the mattress below. He sat up, his back rested up against the headboard and yours flush with his strapping chest.

Watching as Bucky removed his joggers and underwear, you were transfixed at the sight of him. He was strong, there was no doubt about that. But there was a certain softness to all that muscle, something that contradicted Steve’s body completely.

Bucky was built, his solid form enough to frighten the bravest of men. Your eyes never left his as he crawled between your legs, his palms pushing your thighs apart, your glistening pussy on full display.

“Jesus christ…” he muttered, inhaling a deep breath through his nose, eyes fluttering closed while he took in your scent. Looking down between the valley of your breasts, mouth open in anticipation, you watched as his tongue pushed its way inside of you, dragging up to your sensitive nub. “Fucking peaches.”

Your moans were muffled by Steve’s lips covering yours, his fingertips guiding your head to the side as he kissed you. You couldn’t help but writhe against the impossibly hard cock jutting against your back, his own moans vibrating into your mouth, letting you know that he was enjoying this just as much as you.

You felt cool metal pressing at your entrance, two solid fingers sliding inside of you and stretching you out. The contrast between the warmth of his mouth and the chilled metal inside of you sent you dizzy, soft mewls spilling from your lips.

“Doesn’t she make the prettiest little noises?” Steve crooned, his teeth tugging at the shell of your ear while he watched Bucky devour you. “Is this what you wanted, baby?”

You could only nod, your mind hazy with disbelief at finally having both men in your bed.

He sucked your clit in between his teeth, gently moving his head from side to side, blood rushing to your cheeks as he stoked the fire in your belly. Each lap of his tongue was accompanied by a lustful growl, suckling at your soaking pussy like it was an oasis in the Sahara.

“God, Bucky, I’m so close.” You cried, back arching involuntarily and muscles spasming. Steve’s lips feathered against your temple, his hand encasing your throat lovingly.

Your legs shook, toes curling and your pussy fluttering around his tongue – every nerve ending lit up with pleasure.

Bucky’s lips were on yours before you knew it, the salty sweet taste of you fresh on his tongue. You reached for his cock, wrapping your hand around it and tugging ever so slightly.

“Make him feel good, sweetheart.” Steve whispered, already willing to obey any soft order either of them were about to give you.

You sat forward, positioning yourself on your hands and knees and pumping his thick, meaty cock in your palm. Your tongue snaked out to brush across the tip of him, and you couldn’t help but gaze up at him through your lashes, his face contorted in pleasure as he tried to restrain himself.

Wrapping your lips around him, you sucked at him. Softly, teasing him with your tongue each time you withdrew. He was thick – thick enough to stretch your mouth to the point of discomfort. But you couldn’t bring yourself to care, his lustful grunts spurring you on, your pace quickening while you worked him.

You felt the bed dip behind you, Steve’s cock ghosting across your clit as he lined himself up. The thought of being stuffed at both ends by them was enough to tip you over the edge.

“Keep sucking, baby. Gonna fill you up now, make you feel so good.”

The unbelievable stretch as he thrust himself inside of you shouldn’t have come as a surprise, but yet it did – every single time. You moaned around Bucky’s length, his cock throbbing against your tongue.

Steve’s movements were gentle, he always did know just how to hit that sweet spot. The length of him dragging against your velvety walls was too much to take, your mouth faltering while all you could concentrate on was sheer pleasure.

Bucky’s fingertips lifted your chin, his lips finding yours once again. He mumbled something against your lips that you couldn’t quite make out, unsure if you were deaf with pleasure or if he was so consumed by his, he’d forgotten basic English.

Steve wrapped an arm around your chest, pulling you up against him, Bucky’s mouth instantly on your heaving breasts, suckling and biting torturously.

“So tight, sweetheart. So fucking good.” Something about Steve’s praise had always made you crazy. “You want Bucky, baby? Want to know what it feels like to have him deep inside of you?”

You whimpered at the thought, grinding yourself back onto him with enthusiasm at the mere thought of it. You did want it. Of course you did. But it wouldn’t be enough.

“I want…” you panted, his thrusts harder now, the flesh of your ass rippling each time his hips battered against it. “…you both.”

The sound of heavy breaths filled the air, and you were terrified that you’d pushed your luck too far; neither one of them moving to fulfil your brazen request.

“Please.” You whispered, your fingertips tracing each perfectly chiselled divot of Bucky’s stomach. “Need you both.”

Strong hands gripped your waist, Steve laying back against the headboard once again. Your feet rested upon his knees, body completely at their mercy as he held you there without even so much as flinching.

“Bucky?” You urged, Steve’s cock slipping from your pussy and nudging at your most sensitive hole, the tight ring of muscle already contracting at the mere thought of what was about to happen.

Bucky’s eyes raked over you; his lip trapped between his teeth as he took in the wanton scene laid out before him.

“You want both these holes filled, baby?” Steve teased, the tip of his cock pressing against you, the pressure of it making your breath hitch in your throat. There was no need for lube; you were drenched. His cock stretched you out, just like it had done plenty before, your eyes clenching shut in uncomfortable pleasure, inch by agonising inch he pushed inside of you, your asshole gripping his cock like a vice. “Fuck, that’s it. So fucking tight.”

Bucky loomed over you, cock in hand as he cocked his head to the side, a silent asking of permission.

“Fuck me, Bucky.” You begged, the words rolling off your tongue like honey. “I need you, please.”

Steve stilled inside of you, Bucky’s cock slipping into your pussy just a touch. The primal moan that echoed in his throat had your eyes rolling back, and when he sank himself into you to the hilt, you cried. Tears falling from the corners of your eyes as the most intense euphoria you’d ever experienced hit you like a train.

They didn’t move a muscle, hands and lips caressing you gently while they gave your body time to adjust to the exquisite intrusion. But when they moved, oh when they moved. 

Finding an instant rhythm that had you convinced that this wasn’t their first rodeo, you went boneless. Your body simply floating, the feeling of them filling you up simultaneously making your legs tremble, you were in a state of bliss that you’d never felt before. 

Steve’s chin rested on your shoulder, his sweet tone whispering filthy nothings into your ears, all the while his eyes locked with Bucky’s in an intense stare that you couldn’t help but be transfixed by.. 

It was ethereal, truly. A once in a lifetime moment of pure hedonism, a feeling that you’d be chasing for the rest of your life. 

“Fuck, she feels like heaven.” Bucky whispered, his lips ghosting your collarbone as he fucked you. 

Their movements faltered, just for a moment, their lips brushing together just so. 

The pathetic cry that fell from your lips at the sight of it echoed around you, unable to tear your eyes away from them as they kissed, the tiniest slither of saliva connecting them as Bucky pulled away, his forehead resting against Steve’s. 

You were teetering on the edge of rapture, their heavy breaths a clue that they weren’t far off themselves. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Feels so fucking good. So fucking full.” You purred, your limbs trembling as potent waves of pleasure washed over you, their hands still gliding over your hot flesh.

They fucked you through your orgasm, letting you ride it out beautifully and making damn sure you were satiated before they spilled inside of you, both holes drenched in their seed. 

Watching Bucky cum was so spectacular, you considered it a privelege.The way his eyes rolled back in his skull, his head thrown back and his teeth gritted together; he was magnificent. 

“Fuck sweetheart,” Steve panted, withdrawing himself from your stretched out hole and setting you down on the bed beside him. 

You could barely open your eyes, the laziest smile gracing your lips as you felt warmth envelope you. You felt the cool sting of metal once again, this time brushing against your forehead, and Steve’s pillowy lips pressing tender kisses to the nape of your neck. 

“No more watching, Buck,” Steve spoke, a hint of deviance in his tone, “I got a feeling I’m gonna have to get used to sharing.”


End file.
